San Andreas: Criminal Underworld - Season One
by President Angel
Summary: In the State of San Andreas, the crime rates have risen since the founding of the Nakamura Crime Families. Faith has taken its side against the law, and is the primary code of the criminal underworld. But what happens when Faith comes across an LS Vagos street hustler and her younger sister, a heiress to a multi-billion dollar company, and the daughter of a crime lord?
1. Episode I

As the sun was setting, an airliner plane had passed by overhead and within the streets of the city was a woman sitting in what appeared to be a black sports car as her phone had started ringing and by the looks of her face while looking at the screen of the phone, she felt annoyed and absolutely furious as the one calling her was the 145th time they called.

She answered and held the phone by her right ear. "Yes, Lamar, what is it now?." She asked as she leaned her head back on the seat.

' _Ehhh, girl. Why haven't you returned my last call?. I thought we was close, babygirl._ ' He said without thought to her.

She sighed. "Ugh. Lamar, you know that I am married to Anakin. Ever since he left to Liberty City, you've been calling me non-stop and right now marks the hundred and fourty fifth time you called. You gotta let this go and find yourself a better girl than me because I'm way too perfect for someone like you whose a no-questions-asked gangbanger." She replied to him, potentially putting him down but didn't faze at all.

Her vehicle then stopped at a red light and had opened up all the windows to let the wind blow inside of the car and waited for a green light.

' _Come on, Kate, a loyal gangbanger like me and a fearless Mafia leader like you, we'd be unstoppable!._ ' He responded to her.

"Lamar!." She yelled into the phone.

' _Okay, okay, fine but don't worry about a thing, though. I won't tell him about that one time._ ' He said before hanging up on his end of the phone.

She heard his last words and steamed up a bit after hearing that he remembered about the one time they spent together when she was feeling lonely after Anakin had left to LC and was extremely ashamed about it as well as regretting it one hundred percent for even doing it in the first place. She looked up to see a green light and shifted the gears of her car to get moving as today was the day that Anakin would return and she was going to wait at the airport for him and head back to their home in Vinewood Hills.

Meanwhile in Southern Rancho, there were people all wearing jackets, checkered shirts of yellow were conversing in Mexican and having about six yellow coloured lowrider vehicles blasting Mexican music out loud with yellow neon lights and several citizens of their apartments being annoyed by the music. There women, men, teenagers who looked like as if they were only 14-16 as a few of the lowriders were bouncing with their hydraulics and competing against each other, betting and arguing.

"Hey, Yang!." One of the Mexicans called one of their own out in Mexican as she had turned around to see two Mexican gang members standing with a girl in black.

She went over to them, placing down the bottle she held in her hand and wiped her month. "What is it now, Blake?." She asked the girl in black as the two Mexicans, behind her, were making sure she didn't try anything.

Blake pressed her hands together, locking them in. "Hey listen, my father is gathering Faunus in the Tataviam Mountains tonight and we were wondering if you can ask your father to have some of your Vagos keep a close eye on the north section of Mirror Park to make sure none of those Nakamura folks try to sneak up on us." She asked her friend.

Yang had frowned at Blake, seeing it that it was the first time that her father's organization had asked a street gang for help but considering the strong relationship between the two, she had decided to accept her friend's call for assistance.

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask him and I will make sure that no one goes near that part of Mirror Park tonight." She replied with determination and sheer absolution. Blake nodded, thanked Yang and shook her hand before taking off in an all white SUV.

One of the gang members turned around to face Yang. "Ehh, ese?. Are you seriously going to ask your daddy-o to help those freaks out?." He asked as she turned around immediately, furious.

"Hey!. You call the Faunus freaks, you're calling Blake one." She was furious as the Mexican stopped.

"Ehh, holmes, I'm sorry for saying that but I'm just being honest and answer my question." He asked again as Yang had calmed down.

She started walking and picked up the bottle she had earlier. "Yeah, I'm gonna ask him." She answered.

"Ehh, those Balla puntos are creepin' again." The other Mexican said as the three of them had turned to look towards the border area of Davis to see African-american men wearing purple, watching them.

The two groups of people starred at one another for a few moments as more Mexicans came from behind with bats, _Qrow_ bars and pistols, making the Ballas walk back to their home territory as the yellow wearing gangbangers had went back to their business, fisting bumping each other and commenting about the Ballas being trigger finger wannabes and such.

xXx

xXx

Pulling up at Los Santos International Airport, Kate had stopped her vehicle in front of man, wearing an all black suit with a tie and smart shoes, holding one suitcase and a steel case as she had got out of the car and went over to hug and kiss him, grabing the suitcase and placing it in the back seat.

"Hey, honey. Welcome back to Los Santos. How was Liberty City?." She asked as they both got into the vehicle and drove off.

"Well I enjoyed my time and it was good trying to keep the goons we got over there in line when dealing with Russian mobsters. On the side note, it was shit until I got over there." He answered as the vehicle entered the freeway heading into the border of Chamberlain Hills and Davis.

"Well I do got some things to tell you, honey. Both good and bad." She said to him as he opened the steel case for her to see a lot of cash in it.

He smirked as he looked at her. "Honey you know I like my vegetables first. Spread 'em on the plate and feed me." He replied.

"We finally pushed the Hall Crime Family into Blaine County while you were away, they won't be able to recover anything in Los Santos anymore." She said as the vehicle stopped at a red light in between Chamberlain Hills and Davis Intersection.

"Oh, you finally came around to deal with the Halls, thats great Baby. Now we don't have to worry about another crime family. Anymore vegetables?." He said as he started to count the cash in the case.

"Yeah, Trevor Philips Enterprise agreed to feed us any information about the Hall Crime Family as well as having some of their own people inside of their ranks so we'll be notified if they attempt to grow in Blaine County and try to take anything in LS." She continued as a green light came and drove the vehicle straight up north to Vinewood Hills which was where their home was located.

He then closed the case as his phone started to ring and answered to tell the person to hold on first. "This 'Trevor Philips Enterprise' tell me, Baby, what do they do exactly?." He responded.

She shifted the gears of the vehicle and sped up a bit. "Well Trevor Philips Enterprise focuses on the drug and weapons trade here in San Andreas. They aren't big but they are reliable enough to trust." She said as the vehicle was slightly faster, passing by other vehicles and green lights.

"Hmm, if they can control the guns and drug trade in the state then they are reliable. Now the steak." He replied.

"Schnee Industries recently moved in on the Port of Los Santos and they now have complete control over the areas of La Puerta, Elysian Island and Terminal. So we can't have anything delivered through the port anymore because of this." Kate continued on.

"Huh. Well things here did change a bit but don't worry, we'll change 'em back to normal." He said to her as they both gave each other a smile.

She then looked back forward as Anakin had remembered he had someone on hold.

He then placed his phone by his ear. "Alright, Lester, I hope you got the location and time of that freak organization's meeting?." He spoke into the phone as the man on the other end had started coughing into the phone.

He then cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, Anakin. I got the location and time. The water station within the Tataviam Mountains, 10 o'clock tonight and most of the White Fang leadership will be there, the leader, elder councillors and lieutenants. By the way, if you don't want to start a war between your Crime Family and theirs then how are you going to proceed with this?." He asked as Anakin smirked on his end again.

"Don't worry, I got that all figured out and handled by one of the biggest bullshitters in South Los Santos." He said as he hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes.

Soon later the vehicle, the two were in, had reached the area of Burton and continued to make their way up to Vinewood Hills.

* * *

 **So for the sake of this story now is that the Faunus will remain as they were but anyone within the RWBYverse won't have their semblances or aura and instead will just remain as regular human beings. There is also a little twist with some of the known organziations in RWBY as well.**


	2. Episode II

A green Emperor had pulled up to a one-way allyway somewhere in southern Vespucci Beach as two African-American males, one wearing green and the other wearing blue, had stepped out of the vehicle and made their way down the allyway.

"Eh, the bike should be down here, homie." The tall said to the other as they walked down the way.

" _Should be_ is the story of your life, asshole." The short man said as the taller man's phone had started ringing.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Man, shut up for a second. I got to take this call." He said as he answered the phone. "Yo, this your homeboy, LD." He spoke into the phone.

' _Lamar Davis. The biggest and loudest never-shutting mouth in all of San Andreas._ ' Anakin replied to his answer.

Lamar stopped in his own tracks. "Anakin?. Ehh, homie. When you'd get back in LS, man?." He asked as the shorter man had told him to hurry up after he had saw some Mexicans creeping around the corner.

' _You may dispense with the pleasantries, Lamar. I got a job for you and your little band of gangbangers so I need you to come by my house in the Vinewood Hills, immediately with at least two or three of your goons, alright?._ ' Anakin said to him.

Lamar then turned around to see a group of four Mexicans approaching them. "Eh, homie, I'll be there after I deal with these Vagos fools, man." He said before handing up the phone and pulling out an SMG he had.

"Hey, man, who the fuck was that?. Them Vagos assholes are creeping up on us 'cause you went and had to answer your damn loud ass motherfukin' phone." The short one said as he was up in Lamar's face.

Lamar then passed his friend a pistol. "Hey, chill homie." He said to him as the Vagos came up to them.

"Hola, amigos." One of the Mexicans greeted them.

Lamar turned around to face the gangsters. "Hola, ese." He mocked them.

"We just saw you creeping up in here. Thought we'd come down and see whatcha puntos doing in our turf." The Mexican group leader, by his looks, said to the two.

He then pulled up the SMG he had. "Did you see this motherfuka?." He said, pointing at the leader and fires a shot, making the other three run and alerting the other Mexican gang members in the area

"Hey, man?!. You tryna' start a motherfuka gang war, or are you just so fucking stupid?!." His friend said as he had pulled out the pistol he was given.

"Man, your pussy is the only thing here thats stupid. Fire back, homie!." He said to his friend as he looked over the cover he was behind and started to fire back at the Mexicans, who were starting to swarm their position.

Afterwards people in the area had heard the gunfire and started to run in fear and panicked, calling the police as other Mexican gang members from different areas of South Los Santos were being called to the position and kill the attackers, which was Lamar and his friend. With large groups of Vagos swarming the area, LD had no choice but to call up other Families gang members to help them out.

As yellow cars pulled up on the allyway, Mexicans piled out. "Those puntos are down there, holmes!." One of them shouted out. The groups were holding various types of weapons ranging from melee and light weapons.

"Man, we only came here for a mothafuking bike!." The short man said as he unloaded his pistol off at their attackers.

Lamar took cover as he reloaded his weapon. "Yeah. Just for a bike, huh?. Man, you're full of shit, Frank. Blast 'em fools!." He shouted out to him as police sirens were heard in the distance.

Frank took cover beside Lamar and started to fire off at the attacking Mexicans. Bullets could be heard hissing as well as snapping. With the sirens getting closer, the Vagos broke off and started to run as they did not want to get arrested or be killed by the pigs which left the two African americans free to run off as they both went for the green Emperor and drove off back into Families. They passed by police cars as they didn't recognize the vehicle nor was it reported to the police.

Upon getting out of the area, the vehicle came to a red light. "Man, what the fuck was that all about?. All we went to grab was only a mothafuking bike. That was some straight up Vagos bullshit, man!." Frank said to him as Lamar looked over to him then back forward.

"Man, that was nothing but another bullshit repo run. Simeon tryna' get us killed or something. You talk to him later 'bout this bullshit run, I got to go and see my homie up in the Hills." Lamar responded as a green light came and took a right, driving towards Forum Drive.

"Whatever, man. Just drop me off at my crazy ass aunt's place." Frank said lastly before silencing for the rest of the ride.

Meanwhile in Rancho, Yang had walked in on her father's room of their house as he looked up to her. "Dad, I gotta ask you something?." She asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?." He answered.

"Blake asked if we could keep a close eye on the north section of Mirror Park." She said to him.

"Can't the White Fang watch it themselves?. I mean there are large enough for something like that, Yang." He responded to her question as he had gotten up and looked out of the window.

She frowned. "Dad, your gang controls Mirror Park. Its obivous that Blake doesn't want your gang and her father's to start a war for having their own people defending it. I already got three people I trust to watch that part of the Park." She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "Fine. Only because you and Blake trust each other so much, Yang." He finally had given in and accepted it.

Yang gave her father a smile before walking out of the room and out of the house to go and tell the three people she trusted about their job for tonight to keep watch for very important people of her friends.

xXx

xXx

Arriving in front of a stilt house in Vinewood Hills, Lamar and two other African-American males, wearing green bomber jackets, got out of his Emperor and went to knock on the door of the house as the two were talking with each other and asking Lamar why they were there.

Anakin had answered the door. "Lamar Davis. You brought two of your goons, thats nice. Come in and we'll get this operation underway." He said as he opened up the door for them to walk in.

The three males had walked in and followed Anakin to the kitchen area, passing by the living room and stairs to the lower floor as they saw Kate standing at the table with her black suit on and had put her phone away, looking up at the men approaching.

Lamar stood at the east side of the table. "Eh, homie. Whats this job you got going on, man?." He asked as Anakin placed down several pictures of Faunus, including a picture of Blake with another large, buffed Faunus.

"The White Fang Syndicate. Known for its secrecy movements and discreet meetings here in San Andreas for wanting equality between Human and those half-human freaks. Also started to smuggle in weapons and drugs from various overseas freak organizations as well. This may be the Atlesian States of America but this ain't their _america_." He explained as Lamar and his two goons got a clear look at the picture with Blake.

"Man, thats a mothafukin buffed up ass animal, homie. I'm glad we goin' there to just kill those animals." He said, picking up the picture and dropped it back down.

Kate and Anakin looked at each other then back at him. "Lamar, you are going to kidnap that 'buffed up ass animal' thats why we called you to come here. In order to bring those freaks down, we're going to need their leader." She said, looking at him as he looked back at her then at Anakin.

Lamar let out a small laugh. "You bullshittin' me right now. Right, homie?." He said as he looked back at their faces and dropped his smile. "Are you two for fukin' real, man?. You think three little men like us goin' to take down that big fukin' block of steel?." He said to them in denial.

"Hey, its not just going to be you and those two goons of yours. Your Forum Gangsters are going to crash their meeting. I can't have my people ambush it otherwise I'd start a full blown organizational war and my people in the LSPD say that can't happen." Anakin continued.

"Fine man, whats the plan?." Lamar asked him one last time.

Anakin crossed his arms. "I had some of my own guys to collect up four of the White Fang's usual SUVs and you're going to use them to get to the mountain. Once you're there, you're all going to rush out and kill every one of those freaks there but, you need the Leader and their Elders alive. Now I got three moles with the Vagos street gang, the White Fang asked them to watch out for us and I'll tell those three moles that you are going to go by and..." He walked and looked out the kitchen window. "...represent us." He said to him.

"Whats in it for us, man?." One of Lamar's goons asked.

Kate placed her hand on the table. "You get to kill a lot of those freaks and for bringing back their leader unharmed, there will be twenty thousand dollars waiting for you." She said as the three of them had faced towards her immediately.

"20 Gs?!. Man y'all must really want this dude to pay gangbangers that much." The other goon expressed.

"There'll also be a bonus for the amount of Elders you bring." Anakin said to them, walking back to the table. "Do this, Lamar. You're doing us a very big favour." He finished.

Lamar nodded, agreed and told the two to follow him back to the Set and inform the group they were taking to go and ambush the White Fang. Anakin and Kate watched the gangbangers leave from their house in the Vinewood Hills. Anakin's phone started ringing as he looked down at the screen to see the caller ID ' _R.T._ ' and just ignored it for the time being.


	3. Episode III

**!Warning!. Last section of this chapter contains sexual content. This is only a one-time written scene as in that I will not be writing a scene like that for the reminder of the story. Also sorry about the long wait, I had busy things to work on _Star Wars_ Fanon. Anyways, enjoy!.**

* * *

 _ **10:34PM.**_

Three Mexicans stood on the corner border of north-west Mirror Park and south-east East Vinewood as they were smoking cigarettes with the distant sounds of police sirens, street racing, helicopters and airliner planes as four white SUVs had pulled up on them as Lamar started rolling the window down and nodded his head to the Mexicans.

"You're late, ese. Nakamura said you'd be here in 20 minutes. That would've been 14 minutes ago." One of the Mexicans said to Lamar in the drivers seat.

He gave him the finger. "Fuck you man, don't get smart. Those freaks up there?." He asked as they nodded and pointed up the dirt road.

"Yeah. Once you get up there, cross the dam and continue following the road and you should be at where those freaks are. Be careful, ese, we saw a lot of white vehicles and shit coming through here not too long ago." The Mexican group leader continued.

"'ight, Anakin also said that we didn't see you here and you didn't see anyone go by, right?." Lamar said to the group as they nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't see you, or anyone, go by and you didn't see anyone here." He answered as Lamar rolled up the window and continued up the dirt road.

The other three vehicles followed behind the first as they drove up the dirt road to the mountains and towards the dam to cross and arrive at the Faunus gathering at the water station to ambush and kidnap their leader. As they crossed the dam, one of Lamar's favourite songs had come on and it turned the Volume up to Four.

"Whoo we!. Dis my shit, man. From babygirl Casey Lee." He said as the volume was a bit louder than it needed to be.

As the vehicles went along the road, going by bushes and past a few bumps as they stopped to see in the small distance lights as well as other white vehicles and a large group of people with some of them having animal ears and such. Lamar cracks his knuckles as he grins at the Faunus in the distance, turning away and getting back into the vehicle as they continue to drive towards the Faunus.

As they approached the area where they needed to be, the convoy of vehicles had slown down as many Faunus moved out of the way for the vehicles to get by. They saw the buffed Faunus, with Blake standing beside him, as he was talking to the group of Faunus listening to him.

"And that the humans, who still seem to not like our kind because of the '10 incident, will think twice before even trying to disgrace or harm us!." He yelled out as the Faunus had chanted on to acknowledge his words of truth.

Lamar and his gangsters had loaded and cocked their weapons. "A'ight, homies, this is it. This is the day we've been waiting for. Lets kill these animals." He said as they nodded, opening the doors of the SUVs and got out to point at the Faunus.

As they looked at the Faunus, Lamar's favoured song had its last chorus play louder. " _This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the door._ " It went on loudly as Lamar and his gangsters started firing on the Faunus as they scattered and reacted to the gun fire, running in every direction for their lives.

Lamar had a smile on his face as he was firing the weapon in his hands. " _I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution._ " The song went on as the Faunus were scattering while the ones armed started to fire back at the attacking gangsters as they ran for cover, reloading their weapons and laughing in insanity as dead Faunus were laying all around them.

Blake then took some cover upon hearing the gunfire as she had gotten the buffed Faunus to take cover as well. " _Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._ " The voice went on as Lamar and his buddies peeked over the cover they behind and shot at the Faunus firing back at them.

The attacking Gangsters had killed off the other Faunus as they peeked over. " _In time, your heart will opens mind, a story will be told, and victory is in a simple soul._ " The song ended as Lamar had held the weapon he had up into the air.

He started firing. "Yeah!. Alright, you animals!. We're coming up!." He said as he and the Gangsters went up to where the Leader and Elders were.

The other unarmed Faunus were either dead, hiding, or ran away during the firefight as the armed ones surely were dead. Lamer, with two of his guys behind him, walked up the stairs and went to the Leader and Elders. As soon as they got to exactly where they were, other white SUVs had pulled up from the other road that led to the other side of the mountain as more armed Faunus rushed out of the vehicle but were stopped by the other gangsters waiting out by the SUVs they came in and started firing at them.

Lamar and his two guys then got onto the rooftop of the water station and saw the Leader, Blake and the councillors hiding in the far back. He caught his eye on Blake's father as they all looked up to see the three gangsters, with their weapons, standing there.

Lamar then held his weapon up on his shoulder, pointing towards the ceiling. "Holy shit!. You a big mothafuka, man. Alright, get up and do as I say and no one's going to get hurt or die, 'ight?." He said as the Faunus had gotten up and held their hands up.

Blake caught her father's eyes going back and fourth from the window to one of the Elders, knowning that he wanted him to run and jump through the window to the outside as the gunfire continued. Lamar then took a look out of the window as he saw a group of Faunus on the other side of the building behind their white vehicles. Blake, her father and the Elders then started to walk towards the door where Lamar was at as one of the Elders then grabbed onto one of the gangbangers as everyone then looked.

Lamar then held up his weapon at the Faunus. "Whoa!. Hey, man.. come on, don't do dis now, old man. You gonna get all your buddies killed." He said, looking at the Faunus right in the eye.

The Elder is then knocked out by the gangbanger he was holding as he used the back of his head to headbutt the elder. Soon after the others then scattered and ran towards the door and knowing that he wouldn't be paid extra, Lamar then tells his homies to not fire on them as they run after them. Running out of the door, Lamar and his two guys run after the Faunus and seeing that they were getting close to the other armed Faunus, Lamar then reaches out to grab Blake by the waist and used her as a bodyshield while the armed Faunus were close to open fire but were stopped by her father.

Lamar and his two guys backed up to the back of the building, holding onto Blake. "Yeah!. Look who's tough now?. Eh, homies. We ain't got enough bullets. We'll just take her and say there was too much." He suggested as the two guys nodded their heads.

Grabbing onto Blake, the two gangbangers then make a run for their vehicles as Blake's father then desperately tries to get her free by ordering the remaining armed Faunus to rush at the gangbangers and get her to safety. Getting her tied up and into the backseat of one of the White Fang SUVs, the gangbangers then get in and drive off, firing at the pursuing Faunus.

The Faunus Leader then smacks his fist down on one of the hoods of the white SUVs, angered. "Get me Adam..." He spoke softly in a low, angered voice. The four Faunus then nodded and got into one of the undamaged SUVs and drove off. The others then started to clear out as police sirens were heard in the distance.

xXx

xXx

As the Skirmish of the Tataviam Water Station went on, both Anakin and Kate were in their bedroom, spending the rest of the night together as a wife and husband should. It was in the dark and the lights were out, the only light was the city's bright lights that shined into the night sky as well as through their bedroom window.

Kate moaned softly as she sat on top of Anakin. Holding onto his chest, she felt the pleasure he was giving her as she had her eyes closed, facing towards the ceiling. "More..." She spoke quietly as she slowly bounced on top of him. Her quiet moaning aroused her husband.

He then started to thrust his penis into her vagina as she continued bounce herself while moaning in the dark. It was the first time in months that she and Anakin ever had sexual intercourse with one another, but for Kate, she has had intercourse like this while he was away. She kept it to herself, of course and was completely ashamed of it. She knew that she broke her the vow she made to him when they got married. She had to live with that mistake for the rest of her life.

As he continued to thrust his penis into her, he stopped and had gotten Kate to lay on her back as they were now in the missionary position. He then continued to thrust into her vagina but a little more faster with her moaning get louder and a low clapping noise being heard.

After an hour passed, the two of them had fallen asleep. She was sleeping soundly in his arms just as he was holding her. The phone started ringing as they were in deep sleep and couldn't hear it at all. It rang and rang, it went on for about ten minutes straight and the ringer ID was L Davis.


	4. Episode IV

Sitting in the back of the SUV with her hands tied up and her mouth taped so she can't scream, Blake looked out of the back window and saw an SUV with two Africa-american males in the front seat with another SUV behind it. Lamar in the front, he had placed down his SMG and pulled out his phone to call Kate about their failed mission.

"Man.. we didn't even get that big muthafuka." He said as he was dialing down Kate's number in the numberpad.

"I told you, man! Gangbangers can't even take down those mafia freaks. CGF even knows not to mess with them." The gangster said to him as he was driving the SUV.

"Damn woman isn't answering her phone. She's probably asleep or something." Lamar said as Kate wasn't answering her phone.

Meanwhile behind the two SUVs, Blake saw four all white muscle cars full of Faunus whom she recognized to be her father's personal bodyguards and was slightly relieved to see them. Showing that even the most ruthless and careless crime lords who are fathers would care about their kidnapped daughter.

xXx

 ** _Meanwhile in Blaine County_**

xXx

Two black SUVs with an armoured black sedan in the middle had pulled up a house in Grapeseed while a bunch of rednecks holding weapons were outside waiting for whoever was inside of the sedan. The car's plates said 'Nakamura' and the rednecks seemed to have prepared their house for the man's visit. Anakin stepped out of the sedan with a few others as well. Probably his bodyguards.

"Mr. Nakamura, its nice for you to visit again. What's it been? Four weeks?" The redneck leader said to him as he greeted him.

"Enough with the greetings, Elwood. I want to see production now. Our Hall friends might be sneaking around these parts of Blaine County." He said to the leader of the rednecks.

The redneck leader proceeded to lead Anakin into the house and show him their progress of the operation they had going down while the other rednecks stood outside around the ranch, Anakin's guards waited by their vehicles. Walking into the basement of the house, the rednecks seem to have been cooking meth and using the house basement as their cooking lab.

"Impressive. Certainly impressive." Anakin expressed his satisfaction towards the rednecks' ability to cook meth.

"Thank you, Mr. Nakamura. We've been cooking since we received your payment, and we're almost finished the last batch." The leader said to him as he walked around the cooking lab to inspect their progress.

"Good. The sooner you're finished, the better." He said to the redneck as he walked back up the stairs and out back to his car.

The redneck leader walked him back to his sedan as he got into it and properly said his goodbyes before going back inside. The three vehicles left the house as the rednecks got back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile in the nearby town of Sandy Shores. A teenage girl with red hair had walked out of a house while a teenage boy with blonde hair followed behind her.

"Pyrrha! I don't want to fight over this." He said to her as she stopped and turned around.

"But the Lost MC?! Do you even realize the dangers that those guys always get into? I mean did you hear the stories of them in Liberty City? I don't want to lose you that way, Jaune." She said in response to him, expressing the love between them.

"You won't lose me, Pyrrha. I just wanna protect you. Thats all I want for you, is to be safe." He said to her as another man walked out of the house.

"You want to protect me? Then leave all this behind and be with me." She said to him as he didn't know what to say.

The man approached Jaune from behind as he placed his hand on his right shoulder. She knew he wasn't going to say anything, and walked away in silence. He then looked up to his right to see the man's face. He had two scars on the right eye, and a goatee with a jacket identifiying him as a leader.

"Hey, don't worry about her, Jaunie boy. She'll be fine." The man said to him as he turned around to face the house.

"I hope so. I just want to protect her with everything I have, you know?" He said in response to the man as he grinned.

"Don't worry, Jaunie boy. With us, you'll be able to protect everyone you may love." The man then walked towards the house and stopped at the door.

"...Just don't get hooked on the meth... it'll change you forever..." He said, hoping for Jaune to take into his words as truth was spoken.

He stood there in silence after the man walked in the house. He thought to himself about the meth and the other drugs he mentioned earlier. Jaune was a strong boy, and knew to not mess with the drugs at all. He loved Pyrrha to the very bottom of his heart and like his friend, he didn't want any harm to come to her.


	5. Episode V

_**Sorry for the long silence. Had personel things to deal with. Enjoy!**_

* * *

A bullet had broken through the glass Blake was looking out as it penetrated the back of one of the gangster's heads, making the dead body to lean on Lamar's seat from behind.

"Shit! Those fukin' animals have good aim!" The driver said out loud as he slammed down his foot on the pedal.

"What are those idiots doin' back there?!" Lamar said to himself as he looked out of his window to fire back at the pursuing Faunus bodyguards.

She stayed down as bullets snapped by and the sounds of gun fire alerted nearby animals, scaring them off as Lamar's group made their way down the mountain road where they came from.

"Remember, the High Leader's daughter is in that front vehicle. We happen to kill her, its all of our necks." The Faunus driver in one of the white muscle cars said to his passenger.

The other Faunus had nodded as he fired at the vehicle on their right, successfully killing the driver and causing the vehicle to drive off the small cliff beside them as the gangster in that one car was still alive and died when the car smashed into the ground.

In the vehicle that Davis was in, the radio's volume was low but Lamar heard it playing a song he knew and loved, and reached out to turn it up. " _There's a moment we make a decision, not to cower and crash to the ground._ " The vocals played out as the other gangsters started to fire back at the Faunus.

Hearing bullets hiss and snap back at them, the drivers attempted to not get hit and keep the vehicle steady for their gunners at the same. " _The moment we face our worst demons, our courage found._ " The vehicles then reached the street of Mirror Park as Lamar's SUV started to speed up.

Going towards southern Mirror Park, the Faunus muscle cars stuck close to the stolen SUVs as they had orders to not lose the attackers. " _When we stand with friends, and we won't retreat._ " During the chase, LSPD police vehicles had showed up behind the white muscle cars and attempted to stop the speeding cars from potentially harming citizens. Blake heard the sirens and had more hope.

The leading SUV led the other SUVs and police cruisers into Vespucci Boulevard as another pair of three police cars showed up as well. " _As we stare down death, then the taste is sweet._ " Two of the police cruisers had run off one of the muscle cars into the wall on the right. The two Faunus inside were killed upon impact, instantly.

Lamar then took notice of what the two cop cars did to their pursuers. He was confused as to why they rammed the Faunus off the road. Maybe because of the hatred between Humans and Faunus? Or was it because they knew they were the law and that they could do anything and get away with it, or was it that they were the spies Anakin had told him about earlier?

Up ahead of his vehicle, the two gangsters saw a police roadblock with NOOSE personnel and LSPD officers who all had their weapons ready to fire on their SUV and stop them for good. " _I may fall! But not like this it won't be by your hand._ " As they approached the roadblock, they were about to make a turn but LSPD officers moved one of their vehicles for them to pass by.

They didn't know whether or not to go through the roadblock as it might've been a trap. But with a gangster's instincts, they went through the roadblock as two police cars started to follow behind them. The Faunus saw what the police did and tried to escape but couldn't. " _I may fall! Not this place, not today. I may fall! Bring it all it's not enough to take me down!_ " As the Faunus muscle cars approached the roadblock, the NOOSE and officers opened fire on them.

Causing the drivers and gunners to be killed in a hail of gunfire as the other police cars broke off shortly before it happened. The two muscle cars had spun out of control and into the buildings on either side of the road as the police started to clear out.

Back with Lamar, one of the cop cars had its speaker activated and one of the officers spoke out to him. "Lamar Davis, follow us and we will absolutely sure that you have the White Fang leader tied up in your backseat for Mr. Nakamura." The officer said as one of the cop cars then got in front of Lamar's SUV and led them to a disclosed location where no one would know they were at. Blake immediately knew that it was false hope she felt hearing those sirens after hearing Mr. Nakamura.

He didn't know what to say about the job but knowing Anakin... he really wasn't one to be nice if a job didn't go well enough beyond completion. He thought of telling Anakin that he just had to do with what he was able to get from the ambush since he had sacrificed many of his fellow gangbangers during the assault.

Approaching some industrial buildings south of Murietta Heights and east of Cypress Flats, the police cruisers had stopped in front of a warehouse and got out of their vehicles. Lamar and his gangster did the same as well and approached the two officers.

"So y'all with Anakin's group, or something? Because I know that you would've run us off the road the same he did to those freaks back there, man." He asked them as they went towards their stolen SUV and opened the back door to see Blake tied up and not the leader, or any elders.

One of the officers looked at them. "What the hell is this? Mr. Nakamura told us that you were supposed to get their leader!" The officer said furious as he held Lamar up against the wall.

Lamar shook him off and brushed himself off. "Eh, man.. you try kidnapping a big muthafukin' half-human animal and not get killed!" He responded as the officer was about to pull out his weapon but was stopped by his partner.

The furious officer then calmed down and went back to his vehicle while the other officer went up to Davis. "Listen, be careful when you take that girl to Nakamura tomorrow. I'll tell him that you don't have the leader but something that'll be more helpful and valuable." He said as he turned around and walked to his car.

Lamar then realized that they weren't taking the girl with them. "Eh, homie! Aren't you guys taking the girl with you!?" He yelled out at them as the driver rolled down his window.

"We can't. Unless she's a suspect or a criminal with a record! Besides, she'll only draw attention from our chief!" The driver said before they had driven off back to wherever they came from.

He then got angered. He didn't know what to do with Blake, he knew taking her to Families hood would attract attention from the other members and OGs about who the girl would be. From his stand point, the girl was beautiful and sexy, and in the hood everyone would want her but he had no choice.

"If those pigs aren't going to take her then what are we going to do with this freak, man? We don't know anyone who would help us with stashing her." The goon said to Davis.

He then thought of just taking her to his place. "Man, fuck it! We taking her to my crib 'cause I ain't got no where else." He said as he went back to the SUV which was still running.

They both got into the SUV and headed to Lamar's place located within his gang's territory in south LS. With it being dark and about midnight, most people within the city would be sleeping. Especially other members of the Forum Gangsters and CGF.

* * *

 _ **Your thoughts?**_


	6. Episode VI

My name is Anakin Jenkins Nakamura. I'm Canadian-Japanese and leader of the Nakamura Crime Family.

I love Kate. I always have since we were married and I'm afraid to lose her but at the same time, I know I won't. The criminal underworld is a small place here in San Andreas. I came to Los Santos in 2004 when I first started my crime family and I had major problems with those already established here. Two of the biggest problems were the Hall Crime Family and Lost MC; these two organizations were specially violent and the most largest threats to my people. Eventually as time went by, they started to fade off my radar as I grew up my influence.

I was born in Sioux Lookout and raised in Vancouver, Canada. My parents were crime lords, both of them were killed unfortunately. By Faunus. That night, my hatred for the Faunus became infinite. I swore vengeance to them as well as to avenge my parents. My father told me something the night he was killed.

"The Families Syndicate will be yours someday, my son. Tonight is the night that I will announce to the council that you are the heir to everything I own." That's what he said to me. The last thing he ever said.

I never got it. Some bastard named Nishi Hiro somehow convinced them that I was unfit as my father's successor. Since then, it was hard for me to continue on without support of the Syndicate's enforcers and associates. I had it hard until I decided that I should instead move south of the West Coast which led me to San Andreas. I started small in San Fierro with a relatively small gang of trigger-fingers and during that time, I had no chance against my now sworn enemies, the Hall Crime Family and a few Faunus gangs. I spent a few months trying to grow my influence but I wasn't able to.

I then went down south again to Los Santos and I guess the Halls and Faunus followed me. Everything for me wasn't going well.. until I met her. Kate Thomas, she helped me with everything and changed my life with her connections to an African-American street gang called the Families. I owe her everything and I love her with everything.

With her continued assistance, the Nakamura Crime Family is growing, my spies are my back-bone. The White Fang Syndicate is going to be weakened when Davis kidnaps their leader. Only then I would become a powerful crime lord, well I already am but I want everyone in the underworld to know that. By bringing down one of the most hated organizations in the States. With the Hall Crime Family out of the picture in the city, I would probably need to expand influence into Blaine County to make sure the Halls don't grow again.

I should go down to Grapeseed and see how the O'Neil Brothers are doing with my order. And pay this Trevor Philips a visit since Kate says that I could trust him with smuggling operations. If he is who Kate says he is then I would need to see for myself.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait again. I'm sure you understand that I've been busy with other projects and I have a cold right now too so it isn't making things better for me. This is also my first first-person perspective. How'd I do, did I flesh too much out of the lore with Anakin?


	7. Episode VII

The door to Lamar's apartment had opened as he, his goon, and the tied up Blake entered it. "Eh, Lui, just put her over there 'til I figure out where to put her." He said to the gangster as he took the Faunus over to the couch and sat her down.

Lui then went on to turn on the TV and went over to the door. "Ehh man, I'm out, Lamar!" He said before walking out of the apartment as the door shut.

It was quiet in the apartment, all that was heard were the sounds coming from the TV. Not knowing what's going to happen to herself or what will Lamar do with her, she was both afraid of him and confident that her father would find her. Lamar himself didn't even know what he was going to do with her but he knew he couldn't lose her because of what Anakin would do.

On the TV, there was a show playing, it was called The Underbelly of Paradise. Blake mumbled under the duct tape that he couldn't hear. He was cleaning up his messy kitchen, even though the Faunus wasn't there for a date, he wanted to make a good first impression. No one ever established a stable relationship with a Faunus before, he thought to himself. He later went to Blake and sat beside her.

"Eh look, girl, I know we're enemies. You and I, both different kind of people.. but you know, no hard feelings. I'm only doing this for my woman Kate and her friend Anakin is going to come and get you tomorrow so.." He paused.

Her fear only continued to grow after hearing the name, Anakin. She knew who he was, what he has done to Faunus, even children. Every Faunus knew that. Unlike the White Fang, most of the Faunus in San Andreas feared him. She then wanted to escape and she knew that Lamar would be gullible if money was involved. But at the same time, she didn't think it'd work since he said, "my woman Kate." But she had to try, at least.

She mumbled to him to take off the tape covering her mouth. "Huh? Man, I can't stand this. Here, lemme take that off." He said as he took the tape off her.

"I can double whatever she's paying you!" Was the first thing she said to him.

He heard what she said. Naturally you'd think he would take it. He wanted to learn more about Blake and her offer. By doing so, he thought he could probably get a lot more than double pay. But at the same time, he wanted to impress Kate and that meant to keep Blake until Anakin could take her. He started feeling a little conflicted about what he wanted. The double pay from Blake, or take what Anakin offered him which was a body count of 30 now dead Faunus and 20,000 dollars.

"I don't know, girl. Imma be in serious trouble if you don't stay here until tomorrow." He replied to her offer after some thought. Though, he wasn't being honest with himself either.

She knew that she had to think bigger than double. Considering his position as a gang banger, she thought probably somewhere near 90,000 dollars or more if he's that picky. The clock was past 12AM, she thought to herself. It was late, very late. She'd be in bed by now, her parents must be worried. Being the daughter of a crimelord, life isn't easy. Especially as a Faunus living in a world dominated and hated by humanity.

xXx

xXx

A dead body fell to the ground as it revealed to be the same police officer that told Lamar about Blake. The shooter was Anakin. He was angered about it and let out his anger on the officer under his payroll. He felt no regret in killing a police officer. Regardless of his status with him.

"Next time, officer McKay, you kill that useless piece of shit if he doesn't bring me what I want. Of course you wouldn't have to worry about that now." He said as the other officer nodded, looked down at his dead partner and walked back to his squad car.

Nakamura signaled his henchmen to dispose of the body immediately as two dragged the body away, leaving a trail of blood. He sighed and gave the weapon to the goon beside him. He walked back inside of the building behind him as the goons followed closely.

 _A girl, huh?_ He thought to himself. _If she was there then it must be His daughter. I would need to see for myself._ He stopped walking as did his goons. He looked at the one to his right.

"Get my car, Thomas. I need to be somewhere." He said as Thomas nodded and walked back the way they came from. He looked at his other goon. "Jerry, I want you to send someone to get a guy for me." He opened his phone and showed Jerry. "His name is Roman Torchwick. He and his band of misfits could be useful in what I got planned next." He finished as the goon nodded and walked off to do what he was asked.

Anakin began to walk the way Thomas went and to get into his vehicle. Opening the door to the outside as his car pulled up and a goon quickly came to open the door for him. He got into it and the vehicle drove off.

* * *

 _Okay this is probably going to be my last update on my stories for a while. I got a lot going on right now. The Last Jedi, Star Wars Battlefront II, my original story on Wattpad, and other personal problems. So yeah, tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd really like to hear from my readers._


	8. Episode VIII

The clock ticked. It was now past 12:30 AM. He thought about what he was going to do with her; let Blake go, accepting the double cash offer, and making sure that it looked like she escaped from his hands. As the TV continued to play shows, he took off the ropes around her legs and wrists as she rubbed her wrists, to break off the tight feeling she still felt.

"So listen...about that offer, girl? You sure you gonna keep your word, cause I ain't got no more tricks up my sleeves." He said to her as she stood up.

"I can have your cash delivered through someone I know. She's very reliable, I've known her for a long time." She replied to his question, confirming she kept her word.

"A'ight. But listen, we gotta make this look like you escaped. Anakin would think otherwise if this place looks untouched." He said as they looked around each other.

"Right...how should this go down?" She asked, hoping he had a plan but thought of one in case he didn't.

"Shit, I'll be honest, girl, I don't know how to make this look legitimate and real." He replied. Just as she thought.

Without saying anything or letting Lamar prepare, she punched him right in the face, causing him to crash into the coffee table in front of the couch, breaking the glass, giving him a few cuts and his nose bleeding. She then ran to the door, leaving it open and went out into the courtyard only to find Anakin and his bodyguards just walking up to Lamar's place. She ran into the arms of one of the bodyguards as she struggled to get free.

"Ah, would you look at that, huh? She escaped a gang banger's clutch. Congratulations, my dear. It looks like Faith has brought your fate to me!" He said as he approached his guard who held Blake tight and faced her to Anakin.

Upon seeing his face, her emotions were nothing but pure fear for the man who stood in front of her. He had a smile on his face as with Blake, he had an advantage over the White Fang, and something more valuable than money. Lamar then came running out of his apartment and saw the guards, Blake, and Anakin.

"Eh, man, she broke free!" He said, covering his nose to stop the bleeding. Nakamura looked at him with anger, he went up to him, holding a gun to his face.

"I should fucking kill you right now, LD! When I gave you that job, I said I wanted the leader and elders, not his daughter!" He angrily said to his face as one of his guards held him. Kate then came out of the vehicle and went to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa! Let's not push things out of proportion, honey, after all without Lamar and his gangsters, who else would help us with covert jobs, huh?" She said as she stood in between her husband and the gangster. He then calmed down and had put the weapon away, giving it to one of his guards.

"Fail again, Lamar, I'll put a bullet in your head." He said before walking off, signalling his men that they were leaving the area before someone would wake up.

"You are really stupid, Lamar. You know that? We asked for the leader, Ghira, not his daughter. She may look attractive, but that shouldn't be a reason or an excuse." She said to him, who was still holding his nose.

"I'm sorry, a'ight. Shit just got outta control up there, Kate. One of them elder freaks caused a ruckus and got some of my guys killed." He replied to her annoyance of him.

"Don't worry, LD, I'll work something out to compensate for your losses. But in the meantime, just please stay out of trouble?" She finished as she got into the same vehicle as Anakin.

"Oh, girl, you make me blush with that shit. Caring for me and all." He replied as the vehicles backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

He then sighed, looked around the empty neighborhood before going back into his apartment. With Blake gone and into the hands of the Nakamura Crime Family, there was no telling what was going to happen to her, but seeing the beauty of Blake and hearing her voice for the first time sparked something within the gangster. Something he had never felt for a long time; love.

xXx

xXx

Within Anakin and Kate's vehicle, they were planning their next move against their enemies with one of their most trusted associates; Roman Torchwick.

"Schnee Industries has become a nuisance lately, Torchwick. We need to hit 'em hard, and fast." Kate said to the other man sitting across from them.

"Oh, but of course, my joyful friend. As long as the job pays good, I should muster up something real good for a heist like this." He replied to her. Unlike other associates, Roman kept his word on the jobs he took from the married crime lords.

"As usual and always, we'll give you six figures up front, Roman. But, and this is a very unlikely but, should you fail, it'll be five figures, minimum. Is that understood?" Anakin laid out the payment he was going to receive.

"Have faith, my friend. Has there been one job that I took from you that I failed?" He reassured him of his performance by mentioning his previous jobs.

"Just do what you gotta do, Roman. Make sure you hit Schnee Industries hard enough. We want them to fear us, run from us, and most importantly, we want them to know the Nakamura Crime Family runs this town." Kate said to him as he smiled and nodded. The vehicles then stopped as one of the goon's opened the door for him.

"I will make sure that they do know who they are messing with! Oh, and do not worry about a single thing, my married friends! Remember, Faith is on my side as always." He said as he got out of the vehicle and watched as they drove off.

He then went around the corner and pulled out his phone, and called his loyal bodyguard.

"Hello there, my silent loyal partner. We've got a new job to do, and do me a favor, will you? Bring some of your other silent friends because we're going to need a crew for this one. Oh and Neo, do please come and pick me up? Downtown LS, 15 minutes." He said before hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket, and went to wait for his bodyguard to show up.

* * *

Last update was December 15th, 2017. That's a long time. Anyways, I've decided to come back to his story and finish it. Here's a starter pack!


End file.
